Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $748{,}900{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{7}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $748{,}900{,}000 = \leadingColor{7}.489 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$